Meremornaug
) Great Wyrm|race=Red Dragon |align=CE |size=Colossal |type=Undead |subtype=Subtype::augmented dragon, Subtype::fire |init=+4 |listen=+62 |spot=+62 |othersenses=blindsense 60 ft; keen senses |aura=frightful presence (360-ft radius, Will DC 40) |languages=Draconic |AC=49 |touch=4 |flatfoot=47 |ACdetail=-8 Size, +2 Dex, +45 Natural |hp=265 |HD=40; fast healing 5 |DR=DR 20/ magic (10/ silver and magic) |immune=fire, paralysis, sleep, undead immunities |resist=cold 10, electricity 10, turn resistance +8 |SR=32 |fort=+22 |ref=+26 |will=+31 |weakness=vulnerability to cold, vampire weaknesses |spd=40 ft (8 squares), fly 200 ft (clumsy) (40 squares); Hover feat |melee=bite* +32 (4d8+40), and 2 claws* +31 (2d6+30), and 2 wings* +30 (2d8+30) and tail slap* +30 (4d6+30), or slam* +32 (4d6+40) |BAB=+40 |grp=+76 |space=30 ft |reach=20 ft (30 ft with bite) |atkopt=blood drain, breath weapon, children of the night, cleave, crush 4d8+30, dominate, energy drain, flyby attack, improved sunder, power attack, snatch, spell-like abilities, spells, spider climb, tail sweep 2d8+30 |sa=alternate form, gaseous form, locate object, wingover |magic= |SLAcl=19 |SLA= |tag3=*20-point Power Attack already applied |str=51 |dex=14 |con=— |int=28 |wis=29 |cha=30 |sq=undead traits |feats=Alertness, Blind-Fight, Cleave, Combat Casting (Bonus), Dodge (Bonus), Empowered Ability Damage (blood drain), Flyby Attack, Hover, Improved Initiative, Improved Sunder, Improved Turn Resistance, Lightning Reflexes (Bonus), Multiattack, Power Attack, Snatch, Weapon Focus (claw), Wingover |skills=Appraise +52, Bluff +61, Concentration +43, Diplomacy +61, Disguise +12 (+14 acting), Escape Artist +45, Hide -6, Intimidate +57, Jump +63, Knowledge (arcana) +52, Knowledge (religion) +52, Listen +62, Move Silently +10, Search +60, Sense Motive +60, Spot +62, Use Magic Device +53 |variants='Alternate Form (Su)' A vampire can assume the shape of a bat, dire bat, wolf, or dire wolf as a standard action. While in its alternate form, the vampire loses its natural slam attack and dominate ability, but it gains the natural weapons and extraordinary special attacks of its new form. It can remain in that form until it assumes another or until the next sunrise. Blood Drain (Ex) A vampire can suck blood from a living victim with its fangs by making a successful grapple check. If it pins the foe, it drains blood, dealing 1d4 x 1.5 points of Con drain each round the pin is maintained. On each such successful attack, the vampire gains 5 temporary hit points. Breath Weapon (Su) A red dragon has one type of breath weapon, a 70-ft cone of fire that deals 24d10 fire damage (Ref DC 30 half). Children of the Night (Su) Vampires command the lesser creatures of the world and once per day can call forth 1d6+1 rat swarms, 1d4+1 bat swarms, or a pack of 3d6 wolves as a standard action. These creatures arrive in 2d6 rounds and serve the vampire for up to 1 hour. Create Spawn (Su) A humanoid or monstrous humanoid slain by a vampire's energy drain rises as a vampire spawn (see the Vampire Spawn entry) 1d4 days after burial. If the vampire instead drains the victim's Con to 0 or lower, the victim returns as a spawn if it had 4 or less HD and as a monstrous vampire if it had 5 or more HD. In either case, the new vampire or spawn is under the command of the vampire that created it and remains enslaved until its master's destruction. At any given time a vampire may have enslaved spawn totaling no more than twice its own Hit Dice; any spawn it creates that would exceed this limit are created as free-willed vampires or vampire spawn. A vampire that is enslaved may create and enslave spawn of its own, so a master vampire can control a number of lesser vampires in this fashion. A vampire may voluntarily free an enslaved spawn in order to enslave a new spawn, but once freed, a vampire or vampire spawn cannot be enslaved again. Crush (Ex) This special attack allows a flying or jumping dragon of at least Huge size to land on opponents as a standard action, using its whole body to crush them. Crush attacks are effective only against opponents three or more size categories smaller than the dragon (though it can attempt normal overrun or grapple attacks against larger opponents). A crush attack affects as many creatures as can fit under the dragon's body. Creatures in the affected area must succeed on a Ref save (DC 30) or be pinned, automatically taking bludgeoning damage during the next round unless the dragon moves off them. If the dragon chooses to maintain the pin, treat it as a normal grapple attack. Pinned opponents take damage from the crush each round if they don't escape. Dominate (Su) A vampire can crush an opponent's will just by looking onto his or her eyes. This is similar to a gaze attack, except that the vampire must use a standard action, and those merely looking at it are not affected. Anyone the vampire targets must succeed on a Will save (DC 40) or fall instantly under the vampire's influence as though by a dominate person spell (caster level 12). The ability has a range of 30 ft. Energy Drain (Su) Living creatures hit by Meremornaug's slam attack or natural weapon gains two negative levels. For each negative level bestowed, the vampire gains 5 temporary hit points. A vampire can use its energy drain ability once per round. Frightful Presence (Ex) A young adult or older dragon can unsettle foes with its mere presence. The ability takes effect automatically whenever the dragon attacks, charges, or flies overhead. Creatures within a radius of 360 ft are subject to the effect if they have fewer HD than the dragon. A potentially affected creature that succeeds on a Will save (DC 40) remains immune to Meremornaug's frightful presence for 24 hours. On a failure, creatures with 4 or less HD become panicked for 4d6 rounds and those with 5 or more HD become shaken for 4d6 rounds. Dragons ignore the frightful presence of other dragons. Gaseous Form (Su) As a standard action, a vampire can assume gaseous form at will as the spell (caster level 5), but it can remain gaseous indefinitely and has a fly speed of 20 ft with perfect maneuverability. Keen Senses (Ex) A dragon sees four times as well as a human in shadowy illumination and twice as well in normal light. It also has darkvision out to 120 ft. Locate Object (Sp) Meremornaug can use this ability as the spell of the same name, 12/day. Spider Climb (Ex) A vampire can climb sheer surfaces as though with a spider climb spell. Tail Sweep (Ex) This special attack allows a dragon of at least Gargantuan size to sweep with its tail as a standard action. The sweep affects a half-circle with a radius of 40 feet), extending from an intersection on the edge of the dragon's space in any direction. Creatures within the swept area are affected if they are four or more size categories smaller than the dragon. A tail sweep automatically deals the indicated damage. Affected creatures can attempt Ref saves to take half damage (DC 40). Skills Vampires have a +8 racial bonus on Bluff, Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Search, Sense Motive, and Spot checks. Otherwise same as the base creature. }} ---- Environment Warm mountains Treasure Hoard Gems: alexandrite (500 gp), aquamarine (200 gp), aquamarine (500 gp), azurite (9 gp), black pearl (500 gp), deep blue spinel (400 gp), deep blue spinel (600 gp) (x3), fire opal (900 gp), freshwater pearl (11 gp), hematite (9 gp), iolite (30 gp), iolite (60 gp), jacinth (4,000 gp), jade (90 gp), jasper (40 gp), jasper (60 gp), jet (120 gp), malachite (14 gp), moonstone (70 gp), obsidian (11 gp), obsidian (12 gp), obsidian (13 gp), onyx (40 gp), onyx (50 gp), pink diamond (7,000 gp), tiger eye turquoise (13 gp), violet garnet (400 gp), violet garnet (500 gp) Goods: raccoon fur tapestry depicting flowers (140 gp), mother-of-pearl necklace with intricate carvings (600 gp), kettle drums (20 gp), ceremonial bowl (6,000 gp), flute (130 gp), crystal ring with bronze plating (1,000 gp), painting depicting dancing humans (20 gp), glass locket with engravings (1,600 gp), bag of glass marbles (300 gp), marble wing with etchings (200 gp), satin shirt and breeches (900 gp), elephant's ivory hat pin with engravings (4,000 gp), dire ape hide (5,000 gp), silk eyepatch (1,000 gp), silver platter (300 gp), horse hide tunic (600 gp), fancy vase (1,500 gp), painting depicting a castle (200 gp), obsidian bracelet with etchings and sardonyx gems (110 gp), peacock feather slippers (5,000 gp), cotton slippers (110 gp), glass brazier (600 gp), silver candelabra (120 gp), glass crown with etchings (1,300 gp), silk cape (500 gp), pair of chestnut dice (600 gp); Magic Items: +5 chain shirt (25,250 gp), +4 greatsword (32,350 gp), sword of subtlety (22,310 gp), greater strand of prayer beads (95,800 gp), scroll of soul bind (caster level 17) and identify (caster level 1) (3,950 gp), staff of fire (17,750 gp); Trade Bars: 37 silver bars (185 gp), 47 gold bars (2,350 gp), 21 platinum bars (10,500 gp); Coins: 17,466 cp, 10,578 sp, 23,172 gp, 18,330 pp